


Baiser de sang

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Escaflowne [5]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other, sentiments malsains à sens unique de dilandau pour van, van/hitomi sous entendu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-11
Updated: 2001-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Séparés de leurs compagnons, Van et Dilandau se retrouvent à combattre un ennemi commun.
Relationships: Dilandau Albatou/Van Fanel
Series: Archivage : Escaflowne [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370812
Kudos: 2





	Baiser de sang

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Livejournal en février 2006, mais a été écrite courant 2001.
> 
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui. 
> 
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe. 
> 
> C'est aussi une pièce de musée : c'est la première fois que je m'essayais au m/m (en sachant qu'avec Dilandau, c'est compliqué en terme de genre).

* * *

Ça avait commencé comme ça commence toujours. Une course poursuite dans la forêt, Hitomi affolée qui ne savait plus où se concentrer et Van qui la tirait par la main pour s’assurer de ne pas la perdre ; Merle devant qui se retournait toutes les trente secondes pour vérifier qu’ils suivaient, Allen à leurs côté, épée sortie, qui essayait de retrouver le chemin de la clairière où le Croisé était posé. Hitomi était soudain tombée en hurlant qu’_ils _approchaient et s’était mise à pleurer convulsivement, de nouveau prisonnière de ses visions d’horreur, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Ils s’étaient arrêtés et Van avait pris sa décision.

« Je vais les retenir. Occupe-toi d’Hitomi et cachez-vous », avait-il dit à Allen.

Il savait que c’était après lui qu’_ils _en avaient surtout. Et Allen le savait aussi. Même si _ils _continuaient après derrière les autres, la présence de Van les aurait assez ralentis pour qu’Allen, Hitomi et Merle aient le temps de se cacher.

—Je reste avec toi, maître Van !

— Non. Suis Allen.

— Mais…

— C’est un ordre, Merle. 

La fille-chat avait baissé la tête, les oreilles aplaties, et avait rejoint à regret Allen qui tenait Hitomi évanouie dans ses bras. « Fais attention à toi, avait dit le Chevalier Céleste. On vient te chercher avec le Croisé le plus vite possible. »

Van avait acquiescé rapidement et le trio avait disparu. 

Et maintenant, il se trouvait seul, avec pour seule arme son épée, s’apprêtant à affronter une demi-douzaine de fous en guymelefs.

Mais ils ne furent que deux. Un Oreade normal et l’Alseide rouge. Van jura intérieurement et sans attendre qu’ils soient sur lui, bondit vers la droite dans les buissons. « Occupe-toi des autres, Jajuka ! lança une voix qu’il connaissait trop bien. Celui-là est pour moi ! »

Il y eut un bruit, comme si le guymelef se posait, puis une voix affolée :

« Seigneur Dilandau ! »

Ensuite Van ne fut plus concentré que sur sa course dans la forêt, à travers les buissons, les branches qui lui griffaient les bras et lui giflaient le visage. Il ne tenait pas à savoir s’il était poursuivi ou pas, il n’avait pas le temps. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courait lorsqu’il aperçut une lueur à travers les arbres.

Il accéléra, bondit hors de l’ombre des arbres et s’arrêta net.

À quelques millimètres d’un précipice qui donnait sur une rivière de lave en fusion. Van recula et réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour savoir si utiliser ses ailes à cet instant était vraiment utile, lorsque la voix de Dilandau résonna derrière lui :

— C’est déjà fini ? Quel dommage, j’aime tellement jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi, Van Fanel…Tu es si facile à attraper.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et comme toujours, Van frissonna face à la passion haineuse qui brûlait dans les yeux de Dilandau. Le Dragon Slayer était descendu de son guymelef et l’avait poursuivi tout ce temps. Van porta la main à son épée et la sortit lentement. « Ça va être notre premier combat sans guymelef », pensa-t-il.

— On va voir enfin ce que tu vaux sans ta machine, lança Dilandau avec un sourire cruel, comme s’il avait lu dans l’esprit du jeune roi.

Il s’élança, Van le reçut de toutes ses forces et le repoussa, mais sans avoir le temps de souffler, il dut contrer une nouvelle attaque, sous la chaleur de la lave qui coulait silencieusement derrière lui, comme un lent serpent de feu.

Le combat continua, violent, passionné, sans un instant de répit, où la moindre erreur, la moindre hésitation coûterait la vie à l’un des deux combattant. Le cœur de Van battait à une vitesse affolante, et il reculait de plus en plus face à la puissance des coups de Dilandau. Comprenant que le Dragon Slayer le poussait vers le précipice de lave, au lieu d’éviter l’attaque suivante, il fit un écart, et Dilandau, dans son élan, ne put éviter le ravin. Il hurla, et attrapa soudain le bras de Van, l’entraînant dans sa chute. Van ne put faire un mouvement pour se défendre et tomba derrière lui, sans avoir le temps de sortir ses ailes. Il sentit quelque chose de dur le frapper de plein fouet et perdit connaissance.

***

Lorsque Dilandau ouvrit les yeux, il resta immobile quelques secondes pour laisser à sa vue le temps de se remettre et comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. Il avait chaud, épouvantablement chaud, et la vague pensée de l’enfer lui traversa l’esprit avant qu’il n’aperçoive, dix mètres plus haut, le bord du précipice et quelques branches d’arbres.

Il tourna alors lentement la tête pour découvrir qu’il avait atterri sur une plate-forme pierreuse, quelques mètres au-dessus de la rivière de lave.

La seconde chose qui attira son regard fut Van Fanel. Il était en train de se redresser péniblement, appuyé sur ses genoux et ses mains. Dilandau ne voyait que ses cheveux noirs tombant sur sa tête baissée, et sa bouche, ses lèvres serrées dans une grimace de souffrance.

Ensuite Dilandau constata qu’il n’avait plus son arme et se souvint l’avoir lâchée au cours de la chute. Van par contre avait toujours son épée, à quelques centimètres de lui.

La dernière chose que Dilandau remarqua fut la douleur épouvantable qu’il ressentait dans tout son corps, surtout ses jambes, et qu’il n’avait pas la force de se relever.

A la merci du Dragon.

Van s’était mis debout, épée en main, mais vacilla immédiatement et dût se remettre à genoux, tête baissée, appuyé sur son arme. Il respirait avec difficulté, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, couvert de sueur.

— On dirait bien que le Dragon n’a plus de force, ironisa Dilandau sans bouger.

— Si…j’é…tais t…toi…je me…tairais, Albatou, rétorqua-t-il d’une voix vacillante.

Dilandau allait répliquer lorsqu’un sifflement attira son attention. Van l’avait entendu aussi. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers la falaise pour en voir descendre lentement deux étranges et énormes lézards à regard humain

— Des Mauoiis, cracha Dilandau avec haine, sentant monter en lui une nouvelle vague de colère et de rage.

Des Mauoiis. On ne savait pas exactement ce que c’était, ni d’où ils venaient. On racontait qu’ils avaient été des hommes autrefois, et que pour avoir mangé de la chair humaine, les Dieux les avaient punis en les changeant en lézards. Ils étaient plus haïs que le Peuple du Dieu Dragon et les Morphs réunis.

Et surtout ils étaient carnivores. 

— Et m…merde ! jura Van. Co…comme si j’avais pas dé…déjà assez de…problèmes co… comme ça !

S’appuyant sur son épée, il se releva une seconde fois. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis prit son arme en main, et se mit en position de garde. Dilandau émit un rire sardonique.

— Tu es vraiment trop stupide, dit-il. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas faire le poids face à ces deux monstres ?

Mais Van ne l’écoutait pas.

— Y’a plus qu’à espérer que Allen choisisse ce moment pour jouer au héros qui arrive à temps, marmonna-t-il.

La premier Mauoii avait atteint la plate-forme. Dilandau réalisa seulement qu’il était en première ligne, et que peut-être cette fois Jajuka n’arriverait pas à temps. Au même instant, une ombre vacillante le recouvrit, et il constata avec stupéfaction que Van s’était avancé entre lui et la bête.

— Je sais pas exactement si c’est toi qui mérites pas de mourir comme ça, ou si ce sont eux qui méritent pas de manger quelque chose comme toi, fit-il, mais une chose est sûre, j’ai pas envie d’assister au spectacle…

Dilandau était émerveillé par la stupidité de Van Fanel. Il n’y avait pas d’autre mot : émerveillé. Il ne pensait pas qu’il existait quelqu’un d’aussi stupide que lui. Il avait l’occasion de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de son pire ennemi et il le protégeait.

— Je savais que tu étais stupide, mais à ce point ça me dépasse, dit-il, cynique et amusé.

Van ne l’écoutait pas, pour changer. Dilandau réalisa qu’il n’en avait rien à faire de lui. Il ne voulait seulement pas rester sans bouger, il avait simplement besoin de se battre pour se prouver qu’il était encore en vie. Dilandau voyait ça dans son regard, une détermination qui n’appartenait qu’à lui. _Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne dois pas mourir,_ hurlaient les yeux de Van. Je ne veux pas mourir.

Et malgré la chaleur, malgré l’épuisement et la douleur, Van Fanel restait debout, prêt à se battre. _Un vrai monstre,_ pensa Dilandau avec un mélange de peur et de fascination.

Le combat commença, Van se jeta en avant. Inlassablement, avec un automatisme de machine, il assenait des coups d’épée, sans technique, juste pour frapper. Frapper, sang, frapper, sang…Van reçut un coup qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et Dilandau sursauta. Il sentit soudain monter la colère, une colère haineuse envers les Mauoiis alors que Van se relevait péniblement. _Ne le touchez pas. Il est à moi. _

Van était dans un état lamentable. Et Dilandau ne ressentait pas le sursaut de joie habituel lorsqu’il le voyait comme ça. S’il en avait eu la possibilité, il lui aurait brisé les jambes pour qu’il arrête de se battre contre les Mauoiis. Ou plutôt pour qu’il arrête de se faire battre par les Mauoiis. Le Dragon Slayer ne supportait soudain pas le sang sur le corps de Van, ni la grimace de souffrance sur son visage crispé. _Je t’interdis de te faire tuer par ces monstres. Tu es à moi, tu entends ? Ta mort m’appartient !_

Van vit le coup de queue arriver trop tard et se prépara pour le recevoir lorsqu’il se sentit poussé sur le côté. Il trébucha et tomba à terre, évitant le choc. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, ils s’agrandirent de stupéfaction. Dilandau, qu’il avait cru hors service, était debout. Il était séparé de lui par la queue du Mauoii. Van eut l’impression de recevoir un coup en pleine figure en comprenant que c’était le Dragon Slayer qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Dilandau semblait fou de rage, ses yeux étincelaient de haine, plus violente que Van n’avait jamais vue dans les yeux de son ennemi. Et une haine entièrement dirigée contre les Mauoiis.

— Qu’est-ce que tu attends, imbécile ? Lève-toi !

Van, trop perturbé pour se rebeller, obéit et se releva. Les Mauoiis avaient reculé, soudain méfiants. Le jeune roi redressa son épée, et, sans plus s’occuper de Dilandau, s’avança de nouveau vers les deux monstres. Il ne vit pas la lueur qui brillait dans le regard du Dragon Slayer. Une lueur qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé y trouver.

Dilandau surveillait les pas de Van, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème, fou furieux de ne pas avoir d’arme. Van n’était pas en état de se battre. Il ne devait pas se battre.

Pourtant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se jeta en avant avec un hurlement, et Dilandau ne vit rien que du sang pendant quelques secondes, puis le cri d’agonie d’un des Mauoiis. Suivi de très près par celui de Van. Le Dragon Slayer se figea. Le second Mauoii tenait le roi dans sa patte. _Ne le touche pas !_

Avant que Dilandau ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Van lança son bras en avant, et d’un coup d’épée violent lui creva un œil. Le Mauoii poussa un cri de souffrance et projeta Van dans les airs. Dilandau vit le jeune homme disparaître derrière la plate-forme.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Dragon Slayer éprouva une souffrance brute et sans mélange, un vrai poignard glacé qui le lacéra violemment. Il resta immobile, puis pris d’une crise de folie suicidaire, mélange de souffrance, de haine et de rage, il allait se lancer sur le Mauoii lorsqu’un Dieu, ou peut-être un Démon, jaillit du précipice. Il était torse nu, sa peau mate et brillante de sueur et de sang et ses cheveux noirs de jais contrastaient avec la blancheur aveuglante de ses ailes. Ses yeux étaient d’une couleur rubis brûlant, luisant d’un éclat effrayant de tueur. Ses mains étaient serrées autour de son épée.

« Van ? Van est un membre du Peuple du Dieu Dragon ? »

Dilandau était cloué sur place par l’apparition surnaturelle, et il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque Van fondit en silence sur le Mauoii, ni lorsque le monstre s’effondra après un hurlement d’agonie douloureuse.

Il vit Van perdre un peu d’altitude, chanceler, puis tomber au sol sans un bruit, immobile sur le sol. Alors, sans plus faire attention à la terreur fascinée qu’il avait ressentie quelques secondes auparavant, Dilandau se précipita vers le garçon à terre.

Des larmes glissèrent soudain dans ses yeux alors qu’il prenait Van ensanglanté dans ses bras, tandis que ses ailes se rétractaient. Dilandau serra le jeune homme contre lui, l’appelant doucement, presque à voix basse, inlassablement.

Il caressa avec tendresse le visage inanimé, sans cesser de prononcer son nom, écartant les mèches noires collées par la sueur ensanglantée, puis, avec une douceur fragile, embrassa au coin de ses lèvres le sang d’une blessure.

Au même moment, il y eut un cri familier : « Seigneur Dilandau ! », puis le bruit de l’Oréade de Jajuka qui se posait près d’eux. Dilandau déposa doucement Van sur le sol, caressant une dernière fois sa joue, puis se leva et se dirigea vers le guymelef. « Allons-nous en, Jajuka. »

L’homme-chien ne posa pas de questions, garda le silence. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

***

_Van Van Van Van Van Van_

Van émergea lentement de son sommeil douloureux, guidé par la voix douce et inquiète qui l’appelait. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour se retrouver plongé dans les yeux verts et angoissés d’Hitomi, angoissés et quelque chose d’autre aussi qu’il ne sut pas définir, mais qu’il aurait pu retrouver, s’il avait fait attention, quelques temps plus tôt dans les yeux de Dilandau.

Allen était à côté de lui, penché. Van avait la tête posée sur les genoux de la jeune fille, et elle lui caressait le front. Il ressentit un intense sentiment de calme l’envahir et la souffrance de tout son corps disparaître. Il referma les yeux.

— Van, murmura Hitomi avec soulagement. J’ai eu tellement peur...

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Allen.

Van rouvrit les yeux et les regarda tous les deux avec confusion, cherchant à se souvenir. Mais c’était le vide total. Il avait juste l’impression d’avoir fait un cauchemar qui se serait dissipé à son réveil.

« Je n’en sais rien, répondit-il. Je n’en sais absolument rien. »


End file.
